


I'll be home for Christmas

by joy_infires



Series: Christmas with Stray Kids [13]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Short, Surprises, idk how to tag this, implied/referenced drinking, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joy_infires/pseuds/joy_infires
Summary: Felix tells Seungmin that he can't make it home for Christmas





	I'll be home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I have to catch up with my writing otherwise I'll run out of one shots in about 3 days lol

“I’m sorry, baby...I tried everything, but it seems like I won’t make it home in time”, Felix apologized through the phone. Seungmin pouted as he put on some oven gloves to get the tray of cookies out, trapping his phone between his ear and his shoulder. “It’s okay...”, he mumbled. He’d really wished that his fiancé could be here this Christmas, but he’d already had the feeling that he wouldn’t be so lucky when the older announced that he had to go out of town because of work.

“I feel really bad about it, though...I don’t want you to be alone tonight...”, Felix told him. Seungmin couldn’t help the small smile that spread on his face at his concern. “I’ll just get comfortable with a good book and some cheap red wine”, he assured Felix with a chuckle. Sure, he was bummed out that his fiancé couldn’t make it home for Christmas Eve, but he also didn’t want him to beat himself up over it.

Seungmin knew how much pressure Felix’ boss put on him, so he wasn’t going to add to that by being whiny. “I’ll try to come home as fast as I can, I promise”, Felix said. “Be safe, though! We can still celebrate Christmas later - but not when you’re dead in a ditch somewhere!” Seungmin worried. Felix laughed his bright laugh.

“You have the wildest imagination. When was I ever not being safe?” Seungmin could think of several occasions but chose not to point them out. “Anyway, I have to go now, but I’ll see you sooner than you’ll know, okay?” Felix promised. The younger suppressed a sigh. “Alright...”, he said, taking off the gloves to hang up the phone after a short exchange of ‘I love you’s.

Seungmin headed to the living room and sat down in Felix’ favorite seat on the couch. He eyed the engagement ring on his finger with a slight pout on his face. He’d missed his fiancé over the past few days and a part of him had hoped that they could spend a wholesome, quiet Christmas together, eating cookies and getting tipsy on red wine, kind of like during their very first Christmas all those years ago (only that back then it hadn’t been red wine but grape juice since they had been only 14).

“Well, there’s always next year...”, Seungmin muttered to himself. He thought about getting up to grab a glass and the cheap red wine, he'd told Felix about, but decided against it for now. He allowed himself to wallow in self-pity for a few minutes before getting drunk.

~

Seungmin hadn’t intended to fall asleep, especially since he still hadn’t had any wine, but the ringing of the doorbell woke him from his slumber. He frowned, not expecting anyone. With a grumble he scrambled off the couch and went to open the door.

“Merry Christmas!”

Seungmin stared at the person on his doorstep with a shocked expression. There right in front of him, holding a bouquet of Seungmin’s favorite flowers, a box of chocolate and a bottle of red wine, stood none other than Felix, smiling his dazzling smile at him.

“Y-you...you said you weren’t...”, Seungmin stammered. Felix laughed and stepped inside, putting the presents aside before pulling the younger in for a hug. His hair and clothes were slightly wet, and his skin felt cold due to the weather, but Seungmin still buried his face in the crook of Felix’ neck. “I thought you weren’t going to make it...”, he mumbled.

“I managed to find a way after all and I figured I could surprise you while I’m at it”, the older replied, pulling out of the hug to regard Seungmin with a wide grin. The younger cupped Felix’ cheeks and pulled him in for a kiss. This had to be the best surprise ever!

“I missed you...”, he muttered against Felix’ lips. “I missed you, too, baby”, the older replied. They kissed again, before Seungmin urged his fiancé upstairs to change into something warmer, while he put the flowers into a vase and got the good red wine glasses, along with a plate of fresh cookies.

When Felix came downstairs in a hoodie, gray sweats and fluffy socks, Seungmin waved him over to join him on the couch. Felix cuddled up to him and the younger couldn’t help but think that he was the luckiest man alive with his very own Christmas angel.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending kinda sucks I'm sorry


End file.
